Mask
by cmonteiths
Summary: She had to put on a mask. One sided Shane/Caitlyn, with Shane/Mitchie and Nate/Caitlyn. My first Camp Rock fan fic


**Hey everyone, I am very proud of myself, this is my second piece of writing today! YAY!! And this is my first Camp Rock fan fic!! So please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**CR*CR*CR***

Everyone turned to look at _her, _your best friend, while you were left to put on the brave face.

The man at the front of the crowd, a look of love on his face, but that look was not for you it was for _her. _

You and her had been best friends for 10 years since you met at Camp Rock when you were 16, now you were 26 and she was getting married to the love of _both_ of your lives.

She of course didn't know of your love, no one did, which was why you were in front of her, you in purple her in white, you left to force a smile, while she was genuinely happy.

You had reached the end of the aisle to stand next to Lola and Tess. You take the bouquet from her shaking hand. Allowing her father to kiss her flushed cheeks. You sneak a look at him who is radiating happiness. You keep up the act, mouthing 'I'm fine' to your fellow bridesmaids, who are eyeing you suspiciously.

She winks at you before taking her place, a place you should be standing, you nod stiffly before she reaches for his hands, hands you should be reaching for.

The priest asks if anyone objects, you want to say something, but can't, you couldn't do that to your best friend. You let a tear slip from your eye, faking it for a happy tear, when really you are breaking on the inside.

"Now do you Mitchie Ariel Torres take Shane William Grey to be your awfully wedded husband through sickness and health..." you can barely listen, your heart is heavy.

"I do." She says, and you finally loose it, on the inside of course, you heart breaks and your breath is gone, but a fake smile covers all your pain.

You hug her when it's over, still being the perfect maid of honor/best friend. You have never seen either of the happier, but you can't help but feel sad.

At the reception, they are closer then ever as they dance to the song he wrote, just for her. Only you wish he wrote it just for you. You have to keep your mask on, keep up the charade that you are happy. The only one to see through it is the best man.

He approaches you, noticing your unease. You exchange meaningless words, and he seems worried, and asks you what's wrong, but you are to stubborn to admit. He says he sees through your mask, and you panic, knowing that if they find out, you will loose two very important people in your life.

He also tells you, your secret is safe with him.

During your speech, you slip in mentions of your love, but no one except for him, will notice. He eyes you but you look away childishly. During his speech, he talks about how true love will always find you and you finally realize something that has been wrong this entire time.

You approach him, you breath uneasy, "Nate, I realized today that I was never happy being in love Shane, I was happy loving someone, but that someone wasn't him," He will eye you skeptically, but you refuse to stop, "it was you," you finish your breath finally even. You wait for a response, but don't get one.

Feeling sick you walk away, as fast as you can, but are held back by his hand on your wrist. Before you can say anything his lips are on yours, both of your lips molding perfectly, like they were created for only each other's kisses. You realize that this whole time, you two were meant for each other. He realizes it too and breaks the kiss.

"Caitlyn Gellar, you crazy, kooky, colorful, Caitlyn Gellar, I love you." He says, his voice sure and confident. You smile, the first real smile.

"I love you too Nate." You say, and now you too are genuinely happy.

**CR*CR*CR***

**So I hope it was ok, this is my first try at something like this, it is also my first Camp Rock story so please be nice. Thanks guys!**

**xoxo DracoM. RonW. 820**

**PS- Random note, I am about halfway through the next chapter of 'Better Then Connect 3' and it should be up either tomorrow or Tuesday. **


End file.
